1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection device for connecting a liquid or gaseous medium on an outer wall of a cylinder. More specifically, the invention relates a connection device to a hydropneumatic spring cylinder used as a shock absorber for motor vehicles. The connection device interacts with a boring in the outer wall of the cylinder and with a centering part, has a contour matched to the cylinder surface, and also has a corresponding sealing surface, with an elastic sealing ring arranged between the sealing surface and the cylinder surface and is preloaded radially relative to the cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connection device of this type is known., for example, from DE 40 14 469 A1. In this reference, the connecting piece that interacts with a boring of the cylinder consists of a single piece with a sealing surface and a centering part. Because the contour of the connecting piece is matched to the contour of the cylinder, it is impossible to perform subsequent metal-cutting work on the areas of the connecting piece that interact with the cylinder surface, particularly the sealing surface, at acceptable expense. Thus adjustment of the connecting piece to different or similar cylinder diameters is impossible. As a result, the connecting piece must be produced for only one specific cylinder diameter as a die casting without subsequent processing. Such connecting pieces are suitable only for low pressures, especially when embodied as plastic injection molded parts.